It is known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a vapor recovery and storage system for the fuel tank of the vehicle. Typically, the vapor recovery and storage system includes a vapor canister remotely mounted such as in an engine compartment of the vehicle and operatively connected by separate external valves and lines to the fuel tank. The fuel tank is maintained near atmospheric temperature by venting it through the carbon canister.
If liquid fuel gets into the canister, some of the canister's ability to trap hydrocarbons is lost. Presently, liquid fuel is kept out of the canister and in the fuel tank by a combination of valves, torturous paths and gravity. Typically, floated rollover valves and a relatively expensive refueling vent valve (FLVV) are used to keep liquid fuel out of the canister while driving and during rollovers. However, this is only partially successful since some liquid still gets through to the canister. One approach is to put the canister lower, and even in the fuel tank, severely limiting the use of gravity to keep liquid out of the canister. Also, the use of valves is relatively complex and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate relatively complex and costly valves for a fuel tank. It is also desirable to provide a valveless fuel tank vapor venting and/or vapor recovery fill level control. It is further desirable to provide a valveless fuel tank assembly that is relatively simple and lower in cost.